


Trust

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe is going to tell Finn how he feels…unless Finn beats him to it.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Stormpilot Week, day 5 and the prompt is: Deleted Scenes from _The Last Jedi._

 

 

“I trusted you,” Finn spits out, true horror in his eyes.  “How could you, Poe?  You, of all people!”

 

“Finn, I just—”

 

“No,” Finn says, holding up his hand, tears in his eyes.  “I don’t want to hear it.”  He shakes his head.  “I can’t believe after everything we’ve…”  Finn squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Poe waits a beat to make sure Finn is finished talking.  “Okay, so obviously, you don’t like sour.  Maybe next, we try something a bit sweeter?”

 

It’s the first day they’ve both had off in what feels like forever—the first time in weeks when they haven’t been shooting or running or searching for lost Jedi relics, and Poe isn’t about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.  Even if the damn Durang is making Finn pull a horrible face right now.

 

When Poe split off from Finn and Rose on his own mission four weeks ago, he’d come to a startling revelation.  Ten minutes into the mission, he’d realized—with the kind of clarity that only comes when you can’t do anything about it—that he was madly in love with Finn.

 

He’d then spent every second of free time during the kriffing mission yelling at himself for not realizing it sooner.

 

But today—today, both Poe and Finn are back on base and they’ve both been ordered to rest before the next big battle—and the moment Poe realized he was being handed this opportunity, he knew he had to get Finn alone and tell him the truth.

 

So, being the stupid romantic that he is, Poe packed up as many different kinds of fruit as the mess would let him have and drug Finn outside to this tasting “picnic.”

 

When the Resistance had first moved into its new base, someone drug a table and some chairs out to this nice grassy space behind the main command structures, and it has evolved into a popular dining spot over the past few weeks.

 

The fact that it is mostly couples looking for a secluded spot who dine here is something Poe is hoping Finn doesn’t miss.  He’s trying to be smooth—Finn deserves a little wooing and some flirting, after all.

 

And yet, Poe still can’t seem to find the right moment.  He keeps hesitating or…in the case of the Durang just now, horribly miscalculating what Finn will find appealing.

 

Poe looks up to see pure fire in Finn’s eyes.  He smiles and holds up another piece of fruit, batting his eyelashes in the way that usually gets him what he wants.  “Ummmm?”

 

Finn snorts.  “You really think I’m going to trust you after…”  Finn picks up the offending piece of fruit.  “After this monstrosity?”  He chucks it away and then wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  “Seriously, what was that thing?”

 

“Durang.”  Poe smiles.  “Buddy, we’re just trying to calibrate your tastes a bit.  Find out what you like.  I’m not trying to harm you on purpose, I promise.”

 

“But you do admit that you’re harming me?”

 

Poe rolls his eyes.  “Hey, some of us like sour stuff.  Pava has a crate of those back in her bunk.”

 

“Pava’s insane,” Finn says, taking a huge gulp of water.  “Why would anyone willingly submit themselves to…”  Finn closes his eyes remembering just how tart the fruit had been.  His face puckers involuntarily.  “Why, Poe?  Why would you do that to me?”

 

Poe laughs and shakes the fruit in his hand.  “Just try this one, you big crybaby.”

 

Finn raises an eyebrow.  “We’ll see who the crybaby is when we’re sparring tonight.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You’re stronger and faster and better trained than me.  Nothing I haven’t heard before,” Poe mutters.  “Just try the damn fruit already.”  He smiles at Finn, his eyes wide in anticipation.

 

Finn reluctantly takes it.  He smells it, closing his eyes and trying to press it into his memory.  It smells…warm and sunny.  “Do I do anything special?”

 

“Nope, I already peeled it.  Just bite into it.”

 

Finn sniffs it again.  It doesn’t smell like the last one.   _Devil fruit_ , Finn thinks at that one.  He puts this one up to his lips and takes a big bite.  Almost immediately, his entire face scrunches up.  He spits out the bite.  “What the hell, Dameron!”

 

He’s spitting and wiping his mouth with his arm.  He grabs the water and practically pours it down his throat.

 

Poe is laughing so hard, he’s holding his sides.  “Roonan lemon.  Sorry.  I had to!  You left me no choice.”  He falls out of his chair and keeps laughing.

 

“No choice?  Really, Dameron?”

 

Poe is sucking in huge breaths between laughs.  He rolls to his side.  “Sorry,” he manages.

 

“Sorry?  Really?”  Finn vaults from his chair and the two start playfully grappling in the grass.  “I’m never gonna trust you again, you know that, right?”

 

“Buddy,” Poe chuckles out.  “I’m sorry, but your face…your face was priceless.”

 

“You’re the worst, Dameron.”  Finn swats Poe’s arm.

 

“Awww, you know you love me,” Poe says, rolling them over so that he’s straddling Finn.  He smiles down at him.  _Maker, but you are beautiful.  Even when you’re pissed at me_.  He lifts an eyebrow.  “There’s still two more kinds of fruit to try.”

 

Finn growls and rolls them over.  He presses his hands into Poe’s shoulders, aware of the way that this “friendly” grappling has turned into something a bit more than just “friendly.”  _Finally_ , Finn thinks.  Then he remembers that they’re supposed to be “fighting.”  He finds his “gruff” voice: “No more fruit, flyboy.  From now on, I’m not trusting anything you put on my plate.”

 

“You’re gonna miss out,” Poe sing-songs.

 

Finn leans down and whispers, “I’ll live.”  For a moment, Finn stares down at Poe.  He wants to close the gap between them, press their lips together _.  I’m not imagining this, right?_

 

Poe’s breathing hitches.  Finn is so close.  _Just say it.  Tell him_.  He licks his lips.  His mouth has gone dry.

 

Finn hears an X-wing fly overhead and the moment is over.  _KRIFF!_   He pushes back on his heels and stands up. 

 

Poe feels like he’s just missed something big, let an opportunity slip through his fingers. 

 

Finn offers Poe a hand up, which Poe gladly takes.  But then he leaves his hand in Finn’s for a beat too long.  He jerks it away, saying, “Uh, you sure about the last two?  They actually aren’t half bad.”

 

Finn shoots Poe an incredulous stare as he dusts himself off. 

 

Poe is mentally berating himself as he sits back down at the picnic table and picks up a small black fruit.  “Barabel,” he says as he bites into it.  “I’m telling you,” he says between bites.  “These aren’t that bad.”  Dark juice drips down Poe’s chin and Finn has the sudden urge to lick it off.

 

Poe doesn’t miss the look, although he can’t read it.  “Finn?”  He holds out the fruit.  “Sure you don’t want some?”  It’s dripping down Poe’s arm now.  “I promise it’s not sour.”

 

Finn walks over and Poe holds the fruit up to him.

 

The rational part of Finn’s mind knows he should just take the fruit out of Poe’s hand, but instead, he thinks, _if Poe’s not going to make the first move…_   Finn leans over and takes a bite of the fruit while it’s still in Poe’s grasp.  Finn doesn’t miss the way that Poe sucks in his next breath, but he doesn’t care.  This fruit is juicy and sweet and he closes his eyes with a hum.  “That’s what I’m talking about,” he murmurs.

 

 _Kriff, that’s nearly pornographic_ , Poe thinks, watching Finn chew on the fruit.  _I shoulda done this a long time ago_.  “Want more,” Poe stutters out.

 

Finn opens his eyes and stares at Poe through his eyelashes.  He gives Poe the tiniest of nods before leaning forward.

 

He is just going to take a bite out of the fruit, that’s all, but at the last moment, Finn thinks, _what the hell_ , turns his head, and licks the juice off Poe’s hand. 

 

Poe gasps, his entire body trembling. 

 

_What the kriff?_

 

Finn looks up at him, his lips hovering over Poe’s wrist.  “Good,” he hums, licking the juice off Poe’s arm.

 

“Buddy,” Poe manages.  He sounds tortured.  “Uh…”

 

“You’ve got some on your chin,” Finn says.

 

“Chin?”  Poe’s brain has stopped working entirely.  _Is this really happening?_

 

“Yeah, your chin.  Want me to take care of that for you?”

 

For a moment, Poe is frozen.  Then, in one fluid movement, he throws down the fruit and launches himself at Finn, saying, “Please.”

 

Finn laughs as their lips crash together.

 

**# # # #**

 

Several minutes later, when they finally pull apart, Finn puts his forehead on Poe’s.  “I like that last one.  I’ll definitely have that again.”

 

“Ummmm,” Poe hums.  “Wait, what?”  Poe is still in a daze.

 

“That last kind of fruit.  I liked it.  Sweet.”

 

“Sweet,” Poe repeats, leaning in to lick at Finn’s lips.

 

Finn chuckles.  “Poe, you okay, buddy?”

 

“Hmmmmmm?”

 

Finn’s laughter grows.  “Need a minute?”

 

Poe nods, with a sleepy, satisfied grin on his face. 

 

 _He is too kriffing adorable_ , Finn thinks.   “I’m still not trusting you with food, though,” he says.

 

“You sure about that,” Poe whispers, finally over the initial shock of _FINN KISSED ME!_   “I have some Koyo Melon back in my bunk.”  He nips at Finn’s lip.  “It’s my favorite.”

 

Finn leans back, considering.  “You do have a private fresher, and we do need to clean up.”

 

“Mmmmm,” Poe says, leaning in to brush his lips across Finn’s.  “Clean up.”

 

“Okay, I’ll give you one more chance, Dameron,” Finn says, pushing away from Poe and moving to the table to gather up their picnic.

 

“I promise no more sour fruits,” Poe says, trying not to smile too much.

 

“Poe, I’m not even looking at you and I can tell you’re lying.”

 

“What?  I said no more sour fruits and—”

 

Finn turns around.  “And you’re a terrible liar, Poe.  Give it up.  We weren’t really out here to taste fruit anyway.”

 

Poe looks astonished and then a bit relieved.  He opens his mouth, but Finn beats him to it.  “Yeah, Dameron, I knew.  The only people who come back here are couples or beings looking to hook up,” Finn says.  “Plus, I figured all the tasting was supposed to be some sort of…,” he shrugs, “foreplay?”

 

Poe begins choking on nothing.

 

Finn slaps Poe’s back.  “Or did I misread?”

 

“No!  No, buddy.  I just…”  Poe shakes his head.  “Kriff, Finn, the moment I left you and Rose on that dock, I…”

 

Finn nods, “Yeah, I realized about ten minutes after you left that I…”  He suddenly finds himself at a loss for words.  “That I…”

 

Poe closes the space between them.  “I beat myself up the whole damn mission.”

 

Finn sighs and moves towards Poe, wrapping an arm around him.  “Have I told you yet that I’m glad you made it back in one piece?”

 

Poe chuckles.  “You have no kriffing idea, Finn.”  He places a light kiss on Finn’s temple, and Finn reaches up to hold him there for a moment, letting all the past month’s worry drain out of him.  _We’re gonna do this._ He smiles.

 

Then, Finn clears his throat and straightens up.  “So, yeah, instead of pissing off your boyfriend, why don’t you pawn all this sour stuff off on Rey?  I’m sure you’ll find her reactions just as hilarious as mine.”

 

 _Boyfriend!_   Poe just barely stops himself from squealing.  Instead, he whispers, “You’d do that to her?”

 

“You’d do it to me!”

 

“Well…” Poe starts.  “That’s different.  That’s what boyfriends do, right?”  _Right?  We’re boyfriends?_

 

Finn chuckles, “Right.”  He doesn’t miss the sigh of relief Poe lets out.  Finn shakes his head, starting forward.  “Better yet.  You should try it with Rose.  Girl has laser focus.  If you put a piece of fruit in front of her while she’s working, she’ll pick it up and eat it without thinking.”

 

“You’re evil,” Poe says as he picks up the basket and jogs after Finn.  “My boyfriend is totally evil.”

 

Finn leans in, wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist.  “You have no idea, Dameron.  No idea.”  He kisses Poe’s cheek as they start back.  “And unless you want to see how truly evil I can be, you’ll keep all pieces of Durang fruit far away from me.”

 

“Consider it done,” Poe says, laughing.  “No more Durang.  Ever.”

 

“I’m serious, Poe.”

 

“What?  I’m being completely—”

 

Finn stops his lying mouth with a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
